Get up and Go
by LucianJRosenburg
Summary: Lucian the All Knowing is trapped in her own mind, swamped by a dark happening in her past. By helping the Z fighters and Future Trunks, will she learn to forgive herself? Cell/Android saga.
1. Introduction

Wouldn't it be amazing if you knew everything? You knew everything there is know about everything in the universe. Does knowing the names of every plant, being able to solve any maths equation or even being able to understand animal nature excite you? Everyone would look to you for advice because, who would know better than you, right? Sounds spectacular doesn't it? Well, we will follow the tiring and wild journey of a particularly unusual girl named Lucian who happens to know everything.

In the skies of Earth, well above the ground sat a house. Amongst the clouds was a wooden farm style house. It was built with perfectly fit white wooden panels and sealed with a slated black roof. There was not a single patch of moss or dirt on the house. The house sat on what looked like a huge floating plaza. The plaza was made of brick. The house was surrounded by blooming flowers and fruit trees. A cobbled path divided the garden and down the path on the right side of the house sat a fountain at least seven foot tall. Lucian lived here, all alone.

On a clear sunny day, she sat on the edge of the brick plaza and swung her legs off the edge. It's warm, she thought. A bee buzzed on the flower nearby her. Staring into the abyss that was the sky, Lucian felt tranquil. However, the bee nearby her began to annoy her. It's just doing it's job, she told herself. Laying on her back, she closed her eyes and felt the sun tickle her skin with heat. Doing everything she could to switch off, Lucian tried not to think of anything. Any thoughts were pushed away, leaving an empty free space in her head. Her eyes squeezed together.

 _Snow blanketed the space around her. The air was bitter and cold. Her face wrapped up with a scarf, Lucian looked at the village she once lived in. Piles of snow invaded the village, cabins collapsed and people swept away. Lucian stared at the remains. A cold tear ran down her pale face._

Lucian's eyes cracked open. The sky was still blue and dotted with clouds. The clouds have changed, Lucian wondered. Slowly sitting up, she pondered about what she just saw. The torn and chewed up village. The ice cold bodies of those she once knew. Swallowing bitterly, she stood up and went back inside the house. The bee has gone home, she thought.

The house she lived in wasn't organised. The sink was stacked with dishes, clothes over flowed from the washing machine and empty cola cans littered the coffee table in the front room. On the walls were faded squares with a hole at the top. Staring at the space, she snorted slightly and continued on her way. Lucian sat in the kitchen holding a cup of water which she sipped slowly. Staring out of the window, she watched the clouds moving by. Another wasted day, she thought to herself with a grim attitude. Leaving the cup aside, she climbed the stairs and put herself to bed.


	2. A New Threat

A strong power brought Lucian to her senses. Sitting on the work surface in her kitchen, she coughed on the water she drank. This power level was like a harsh slap in the face, it was unlike something she'd ever felt. Jaw loose, she sat feeling the power level. Its strong tingle raced through her, almost making her body shiver. A new threat? She asked herself. Sliding down from the work surface, she padded through the kitchen and went outside.

Looking outwards to the sky, she decided to ask King Kai for his thoughts. He always knew the affairs on Earth and was always willing to update her. It was through King Kai she had heard of Goku and the Z fighters.

"King Kai" she spoke aloud, her voice echoed around the garden. For a moment, it was quiet before a familiar voice came through.

"Hello, yes Lucian?" his wheezy voice popped into Lucian's head.

"Did you feel that immense power?" she asked, scratching her head as she continued to stare into the sky. The clouds surrounded her house and covered the blue sky.

"Yes, I did. I fear that Earth is under threat again, something terrible has come" he spoke with caution, his voice full of concern and worry.

Lucian recalled that this wasn't the only time Earth was under threat. A few years ago, she recalled the Saiyans that landed and even further back could barely recall the threat of King Piccolo. Lucian hung her head.

"What do you plan to do King Kai?" she asked, there a moment of silence. The only sound was the wind and the slight humming of King Kai in her head.

"We wait for now, if it gets really bad, you might have to go help them. Who knows, Goku is still getting over his heart virus" King Kai reminded Lucian. She frowned, Goku had a heart virus? Tapping a finger on her lips, she thought about this. How could King Kai not tell her?

"He does? Right, well I hope the others can hold out. They have Vegeta with them but also Piccolo so they have some strength on their side" Lucian spoke, then she wondered. "Krillin and Tien"

"The odds are against them, they can't hold against this threat" she spoke firmly, King Kai made a sound agreement.

"Which is why, I may have to send you to go help them" he explained further. Lucian sighed. The idea of having to deal with this threat seemed to put her off. She heard of Vegeta's arrogance which also made her reluctant. The whole idea didn't appeal to her.

"I …. Okay, fine" she said flatly. With this in mind, she went to the edge of her garden and looked over the edge.

Clouds and sky stared back at her. Below her house was the ocean. Lucian lived nowhere near any landmass. She never knew what was happening below her which had sometimes proven fatal. Pushing off from the edge of the garden, she took flight and burst through the clouds. The fast wind whipped her hair back and tickled against her skin. I must see this threat for myself, Lucian thought and decided to head for the closest city. Nicky Town.

This chapter wasn't as long as I'd hoped if I'm going to be honest, nor was it up to my own personal standard. I'm taking it one event at a time.


End file.
